


this ever lasting glance

by wingsifer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Banter, bc i live for soft jonelias rights, i wrote this at 11 pm instead of doing homework, je kisses in the archives, pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsifer/pseuds/wingsifer
Summary: “No, no, no, no. You can kiss me AFTER I finish the follow up on this statement.”- - -Jon sets out to get some work done and ends up with some soft kisses in the Archives.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	this ever lasting glance

“No, no, no, no. You can kiss me AFTER I finish the follow up on this statement.”

Jon shot Elias an accusatory glare over his desk, which Elias really felt was quite undeserved. After all, he hadn’t done anything yet, he had simply walked into Jon’s office. Of course, he absolutely had been about to come around the desk and sweep his sweet Archivist up, so perhaps the glare was warranted enough.

“Is that so? And just how long will that be taking?” Elias murmured, leaning forward to rest his forearms on Jon’s desk. He just so happened, completely by accident if you believe Elias (which Jon didn’t), to cover the statement that Jon had pulled out to work on. He shot Elias another one of those lovely, lovely, glares (he really did just have the nicest eyes) and Elias chuckled, shifting his stance so he was no longer covering Jon’s paperwork. 

“No more than 10 minutes” Jon told him firmly, picking up his papers and moving them completely out of the range of Elias’ arms. He started to turn back towards his work, but another shift from Elias had him looking back up at the man with a mix of suspicion and quickly degrading determination (there was also, of course, the intense fondness that always come onto his face whenever Jon was looking at Elias, but Jon thought it probably worked to derail his argument so he pretended it wasn’t there. Elias Did Not.)

Elias made a show of thinking about that, not for a moment taking his eyes off of Jon, “Hmmm, while I admire your sense of duty, my dear Archivist, I haven’t seen you all day. I’m not sure I can wait that long.”

Jon made a valiant attempt at pretending to be unswayed, “You’re a patient man, Elias, I’m sure you’ll be able to figure something out.”

“Yes, well, you have proven remarkably adept at breaking down that aforementioned patience, darling.” Elias delivered this statement along with a little quirk of his lips and oh, that really was quite unfair, Jon thought. He was horribly, horribly weak to that smirk, and Elias (the Bastard) was very well aware of that. The smirk grew (it was a smile that had once made Jon bristle at the implied arrogance, but now he simply found it frustratingly charming) and Elias closed the distance, stepping around the desk and leaning over to place one hand on the back of the chair, dropping the space between them from feet to mere inches. 

Jon cast one last look towards his statement notes, but his resolve crumbled as soon as he took a breath and inhaled that familiar whiff of sandalwood and ginger that clung to Elias. Damn it.  
“Well, I suppose the follow up can wait until later,” he acquiesced with feigned reluctance. He was no longer looking at the paperwork. 

“What a great idea,” Elias mused, briefly gracing him with another of those wonderfully sharp smiles before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jon’s, his free hand coming to rest gently against the side of Jon’s face. 

Jon gave a soft sigh and pressed his face slightly into Elias’ palm. Perhaps, just this once, work could wait for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so! Picture Eli (that's me) about 2 hours into a gen chem assignment at 10 PM. She gets up to get some water and on the walk to the kitchen is suddenly hit with snippets of soft JonElias dialogue. Once she returns to her computer, she decides to write it down.  
> And then she doesn't stop writing for over an hour.
> 
> That's how this fic happened! Yeah, I don't how that happened either but hey now this incredibly self-indulgent JonElias fluff exists. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Title from 'Wild Heart' by Mumford and Sons :):):)
> 
> If you want to chat about this fic or anything tma related with me, you can find me on twitter @wingsifer or on discord @ lesbianelf#1069 :):):)


End file.
